Turning The Tide
by elbcw
Summary: 'Athos turned just in time to see the door being pushed shut by the bookcase falling against it. D'Artagnan's startled face disappearing as the door closed. The spy stepped forward. The moment of confusion for Athos cost him a valuable few seconds, Jourdan had aimed his gun first and did not hesitate in pulling the trigger.' Chasing a spy across France was never going to end well.
1. Chapter 1

Turning the Tide

Chapter One

The spy had spotted them advancing on his position. He took off fast, the musketeers followed. They could see where he was heading, a large abandoned house almost hidden by the overgrown garden that would once have lined the approach road. The spy was probably not thinking about hiding in the house, he would be trying to evade them.

Porthos watched the man as he reached the steps to the house, as he charged after their quarry he thought it would be amusing if the door were locked and the man had nowhere else to go. But the door stood slightly ajar, they were not to be that lucky.

As the spy slipped inside the house, they each quickened their run. D'artagnan reached the door first and with gun in hand he carefully pushed it open. As Porthos followed him he glanced around, there was no sign of the man in the grand hallway. Athos nodded to Porthos and Aramis and pointed to the rooms that opened out onto the hallway, whilst he and d'Artagnan crept towards the grand staircase.

Porthos quietly pushed the first door, it slid open silently, Aramis slowly walked in, his eyes searching every corner of the room. Porthos stayed by the door in case their man made a dash for the main door and his freedom.

He would be glad to catch Gerard Jourdan; the spy had been giving them the slip for several days now or was it weeks? This was the closest they had come to catching him. They had followed him from town to town and village to village but the man was always ahead of them. Jourdan knew he was far enough ahead that he could afford to stay at taverns along the way.

The four musketeers had been despatched by Treville on the Kings orders. Jourdan was to be captured alive and brought back to Paris for interrogation and eventual execution. Jourdan had been almost cocky as he evaded his pursuers. He had even payed for several bottles of wine for them at one tavern.

Jourdan had worked his way across France and had reached the Southern coast. They knew they had to catch him soon or he would escape.

Now he was within their grasp, if only they could find the slippery spy. Porthos opened the next door and entered slowly, whilst Aramis covered the hallway. They continued around the ground floor checking each room in turn. Aramis shook his head as he exited the last room, Jourdan was not on the ground floor.

'I'll watch the door, you go and help the others,' suggested Aramis. Porthos nodded and began to climb the impressive staircase. A loud thud from the floor above followed by a yell had them both charging up the steps.

MMMM

As d'Artagnan and Athos reached the top of the stairs they turned to the left and followed the wall around to the first room. The door was open. D'Artagnan pushed the door fully open to ensure their man was not hiding behind it then entered the room. Athos watched as he checked behind the dust sheet covered furniture, poking his gun into some of the sheets.

They moved onto the next room with the same result. Athos entered the third room, checking the corner of the room as he did so, a dusty bookshelf stood there, empty apart from the cobwebs. As Athos ventured further into the room he heard a sound, he turned just in time to see the door being pushed shut by the bookcase falling against it. D'Artagnan's startled face disappearing as the door closed. The spy stepped forward. He had been hidden right in the dark corner of the room, in a small space by the bookcase, his dark clothing helping to camouflage him.

The moment of confusion for Athos cost him a valuable few seconds, Jourdan had aimed his gun first and did not hesitate in pulling the trigger.

MMMM

As the door had been slammed shut d'Artagnan just had time to see Athos turn and look back confused, at the corner of the room. Jourdan must have slammed the door. He stepped forward and grasped the handle, he turned it and pushed but could not make the door open. He could tell it was not locked, but it would not budge, he realised something was against the door from the other side. He yelled out for help, he knew Porthos and Aramis were still downstairs.

He heard a gunshot from within the room. Then a clatter of something being dropped followed by the clash of swords. The shot had either missed its target or not caused too serious an injury if the men were now fighting with their swords. But d'Artagnan had no idea which of the men had fired the shot.

Porthos and Aramis were rushing towards him.

'Somethings blocking the door, I can't get it open.'

He stepped aside as Porthos tried, putting his shoulder to the door and pushing, it moved a couple of inches. Porthos glanced back at d'Artagnan who joined him in shoving the door. They managed to move it a few more inches, but not enough for them to get into the room.

'We need to break the door,' said Porthos looking about, he crossed the landing and pulled a dust sheet from a statue, 'let's try this.'

The statue was heavy but between them they could lift it. They moved back to the door and were about to start ramming the door when Aramis appeared at the adjacent rooms door.

'In here,' he said, 'there's an adjoining door, it'll probably be easier.'

They hurried through carrying their improvised battering ram. Aramis stood back as d'Artagnan and Porthos lined up the statue and began to swing it at the door. The door began to buckle at the first strike.

MMMM

The ball hit his right arm causing him to drop his own weapon which skittered across the shiny wooden floor. Jourdan smiled as he drew his sword and advanced. Athos knew he could still fight but he would be handicapped by the gunshot wound. He could already feel blood tickling down his arm. What he had to rely on was his brothers. He knew they would do whatever was necessary to get to him, he had every confidence in them.

Jourdan took a sweeping strike at Athos who easily deflected the sword. He suspected the spy was assessing how good a swordsman he was. Athos decided to fight defensively, he knew if he went on the attack he would use more energy and his injury would affect him more. But defensively he only had to react and keep Jourdan busy until the others got there.

He was aware of attempts being made to open the door, he realised they stood no chance of getting into the room that way. He wanted to shout out and tell them about the other door, which must have led to the next room but he found all his concentration was being used keeping Jourdan at bay.

The man was advancing quickly forcing Athos to move about the room, he had quickly mapped out the sparse furniture. The upturned book case did not offer him any help, but the chaise lounge in the centre of the room was currently being employed as an effective barrier between him and the spy. Jourdan thrust forward over the top of the chaise, Athos stepped back. Jourdan, was annoyed, he clearly wanted a proper fight. He wanted Athos to fight back and try to get the upper hand.

Athos could feel his energy beginning to fail. He parried another attack from Jourdan. He wondered how much longer he would be able to keep this up. He had already noticed his footwork was not as graceful as he usually maintained. His injured arm was feeling heavy, he dropped his main gauche and switched his sword to his left hand and continued. But he knew his time was running out. Jourdan would soon get the better of him.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: There's medical stuff, I'm not a medic, I learned it all off the tellybox, it might be wrong. I plead poetic license.

Chapter Two

The third strike saw the door splinter at the lock and swing open. Dropping the statue to the floor and drawing his gun in one swift move Porthos entered the room. Jourdan was swinging at Athos, who, although looking pale and panting was able to parry the attack. His right arm was hanging at his side, he had obviously been injured.

Porthos levelled his gun at Jourdan, 'drop the sword,' he said firmly.

He knew he could not shoot Jourdan, but Jourdan did not. The spy froze, then slowly lowered his sword arm before letting the sword drop to the floor. Porthos pushed his gun back into his weapon belt and crossed the room with d'Artagnan. They each grabbed an arm and pushed the spy against the wall twisting his arms up behind his back.

Porthos looked across at Athos who had sank back against the wall in the corner of the room, panting. Aramis was by his side pulling him upright and guiding him out of the room.

'Another few seconds and I would have you,' said Jourdan with a smirk as Athos walked passed. Aramis glared at him whilst Porthos gave the spy another shove into the wall.

'I've got 'im,' said Porthos to d'Artagnan who released his grip and quickly went about grabbing a dustsheet and ripping it into lengths to act as improvised ropes. Porthos held the man firmly using his own body weight to stop Jourdan from moving. D'Artagnan bound his wrists tightly. He glanced at Porthos whilst holding up another couple of pieces of torn sheet. Porthos nodded with a smile. D'Artagnan made short work of gagging the spy who protested loudly.

Porthos pulled him off the wall and with d'Artagnan's help forced him to walk from the room. Aramis had sat Athos down on the bed in the next room and was busy undoing the injured man's doublet. He looked up as the two musketeers and their prisoner went passed.

'Once you've done whatever you are going to do with him, can one of you go back to the horses and get my medical kit?'

Porthos nodded, as they continued passed.

'What are we going to do with him?' asked d'Artagnan as they reached the landing.

Porthos looked about, 'try the next few doors, one is bound to be cupboard…we can lock him in for now, until we're ready to leave.'

After Jourdan had been pushed against the wall of the corridor d'Artagnan tried a few doors. He found a small cupboard. D'Artagnan looked back at Porthos who nodded his approval. Porthos turned his attention to Jourdan, he used one arm to hold the spy firmly against the wall as he removed the man's weapons belt. Porthos patted the man down, but could not find any other weapons.

Porthos marched the complaining spy forward and shoved him into the tiny room. D'Artagnan closed the door, turning the key that was still in the lock. He removed the key and hooked it onto his weapon belt.

'That should keep him for now…although I don't like the idea of leaving him alone, even locked up, for too long.'

'I agree, but let's get Athos sorted out first,' replied Porthos.

MMMM

Once Athos' jacket and shirt had been removed Aramis examined the wound as best he could whilst he waited for the others to bring supplies. He did not want to leave Athos on his own. The injured man was pale and close to passing out. The recent exertions were taking their toll. Aramis had forced his friend to lie down on the stale smelling bed, and although it looked uncomfortable the swordsman had not complained. As Aramis gently felt the wound for the ball which was still embedded under the flesh Athos groaned.

'Sorry,' said Aramis glancing up at his pained friend.

Porthos reappeared with a jug, a bottle and a bowl, 'd'Artagnan's gone for your bag. We've locked Jourdan in a cupboard for now.'

Aramis nodded, he pulled his own doublet off and left it hanging with his weapons over the back of the only chair in the room. He ripped up a dust sheet, then after wiping away the blood from the wound, he started feeling for the ball again.

'It's not too far in, should come out easily,' he said looking up at Athos who had his eyes closed, but was not yet unconscious.

D'Artagnan hurried back into the room with Aramis' bag. Aramis quickly found the instruments he needed and after pouring alcohol over them turned back to Athos.

'Ready?'

Athos nodded, but kept his eyes closed, his breathing had quickened again. Porthos clambered onto the bed from the other side of the injured man and unceremoniously manhandled Athos so that he could sit behind him to hold him still whilst Aramis worked. Athos hissed in pain at the rough treatment, he finally opening his eyes and glaring at Porthos who just shrugged his shoulders.

'I could knock you out if you wanted?'

Athos narrowed his eyes, then shook his head before asking, 'do I get some wine before you start butchering me?'

Aramis rolled his eyes and reached over to the bottle of wine Porthos had found. He pulled out the stopper and took a swig pulling a disapproving face as he swallowed.

'Not sure you'll want it,' he said holding onto the bottle as Athos used his left hand to guide it to his lips. He took two swigs then let go of the bottle. D'Artagnan took the bottle from Aramis and set it down on the floor.

As Aramis moved to sit on the edge of the bed to get better access to Athos' wound d'Artagnan leaned over the end of the bed and held onto Athos' legs. They knew that Athos would not be able to help fighting Aramis as he dug the ball out of the wound.

Aramis felt the wound again then slid the tip of the thin knife in. Athos tensed up, Porthos held his friend firmly around the shoulders. The knife was pushed in a little further, Aramis could feel the ball and manoeuvred the knife enough to slide the ball back out the way it had gone in. Athos had struggled against them but been held firmly between Porthos and d'Artagnan. Once the ball was removed a fresh flow of blood appeared. Aramis grabbed one of the torn strips of fabric and wadded it up and held it firmly over the wound. Porthos took over for Aramis so that the medic could prepare to stitch the injury.

'You still with us?' asked Porthos.

When Athos did not reply Aramis looked back at the injured man, 'I think he's out.'

D'Artagnan straightened up, 'I'll get the fire started,' he said as he walked over to the hearth opposite the bed. He poked about at the remains of the last fire, then left the room in search of some fuel.

Aramis threaded the needle then got to work stitching the wound on Athos' arm. Porthos held Athos arm at an angle to aid the stitching. As the last stitch went in Athos stirred, moaning.

'I'm done, just got to put a bandage on,' said Aramis as Athos opened his eyes.

Porthos extracted himself from behind Athos and left the room saying, 'I'll find you a clean shirt, and some food.'

MMMM

The following morning a shaft of sun light fell over Athos' face. He slowly opened his eyes and shifted his head enough to be out of the sun. He glanced about the room. The fire was still burning although not as fiercely as it had the previous night. D'Artagnan had found a couple of wooden chairs, that he and Porthos had taken a great childish delight in smashing apart, to feed the flames.

D'artagnan was stretched out on the bed next to him, Porthos was lying on the floor a short distance from the fire. It had amused Aramis and Athos greatly when the two had tossed a coin to see who got to share the musty smelling bed with Athos. Aramis was sleeping on the chair; his doublet had been put over him like a blanket. Athos vaguely remembered watching Porthos gently drop the leather jacket over his friend when he had fallen asleep.

A noise outside the room drew Athos' attention. A creak and what sounded like a quiet footstep. Athos looked over to the open door leading back into the corridor. A shadow moved across the floor. Slowly, painfully, Athos sat up, he eased himself off the bed and crept to the door. He glanced at d'Artagnan who had stirred when he had sat up. D'Artagnan realised what was happening and quietly followed Athos to the door.

He reached the door and paused as d'Artagnan caught him up. As he was about to peer around into the corridor they were both taken by surprise at Jourdan's sudden appearance. He pushed Athos backwards into d'Artagnan, Jourdan hooked his foot behind d'Artagnan's leg to ensure they both fell. Jourdan shoved into them both as they hit the floor, then regained his footing and made off. As they fell, Athos was unable to suppress a cry of pain as he landed on his injured arm. D'Artagnan was trapped underneath Athos who had been overtaken with a wave of nausea and dizziness, and was struggling to stay conscious.

Athos was vaguely aware of Porthos and Aramis scrambling up. Aramis stopped by the two fallen musketeers, he heard d'Artagnan telling the medic to go. Aramis disappeared after Porthos.

MMMM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aramis was worried about Athos, he had been torn between following Porthos who was chasing after Jourdan and checking on his friend's welfare. But, d'Artagnan had urged him to go. He was about one hundred yards behind Porthos who was slowly gaining on Jourdan. Aramis realised in his haste to follow their escaped prisoner he had neglected to grab any weapons, the fog of sleep had clouded his thinking when he had awoken, slightly stiff, from the awkward position he had slept in.

Porthos up ahead was armed with his gun. The one saving grace to their unprepared pursuit was that Jourdan was unarmed. As he ran, he wondered how the spy had freed himself. He knew the man had been bound and gagged and was locked in a cupboard, d'Artagnan had checked on the man a couple of times, taking him a drink on the second occasion.

Jourdan disappeared from sight. Aramis was catching up as Porthos followed Jourdan. They had reached the sea. Cliffs dropped off raggedly to the beach several yards below. Jourdan appeared to know the area, he had found a rough path down. As Aramis reached the path he glanced out to the sea and saw what Jourdan must have been aiming for. A small ship was visible in the distance, but Jourdan must have been disappointed as the ship was still too far away. He was not about to make a daring escape via the sea.

MMMM

Porthos was careful as he picked his way down the rocky cliff. Jourdan was now about fifty yards ahead of him, he thought about trying to shoot the spy but decided the distance was too great for any accuracy.

He had noticed the ship in the distance and knew by the reaction of Jourdan that he had been expecting to escape. Either Jourdan was early or the ship was late, either way Jourdan was now stuck on the beach. The spy had glanced back as he reached the bottom of the cliffs. Porthos was pleased he was shocked to see that he was still being followed and that his pursuer was gaining on him.

The spy darted off across the rocky shore, he was heading towards an outcrop of rocks. Porthos continued to follow. He had to slow his run as he stepped around and over the rocks. But Jourdan was afflicted with the same problem. As Jourdan neared the outcrop Porthos realised where he was aiming for. A cave had loomed into view. It had a low entrance and appeared to disappear quite far into the cliffs. Jourdan entered the cave mouth and quickly disappeared into darkness.

Porthos did not hesitate, he followed the spy.

MMMM

After telling Aramis to go after the spy d'Artagnan had tried to untangle himself from Athos who was breathing hard and had his eyes screwed shut. He managed to sit up and pulled Athos into a sitting position next to him.

'You OK?'

'Yes,' panted Athos, 'go after them…'

'They'll be too far ahead now.'

'He will have headed to the coast, we are very close here,' said Athos, his breathing was steadying and the colour had returned to his face, 'help me up.'

Slowly d'Artagnan eased the swordsman into a stand. Athos swayed briefly then regained his equilibrium. D'artagnan was not surprised when his friend headed out the door and down the stairs.

D'Artagnan let Athos dictate the pace of their run, he was a little slower than usual but still made good time. As they cleared the wooded area and the sea appeared in all its vastness before them they stopped at the edge of the cliff.

Below them heading towards an outcrop of rocky cliffs they could see the disappearing figures of Porthos and Aramis. They both ran into a cave mouth. D'Artagnan took a step forward to follow them, Athos stopped him.

'The tide,' he said pointing towards the cave, 'we would not make it across in time.'

'Damn,' said d'Artagnan with his hands on his hips. Something occurred to him, he took a sharp intake of breath.

'What?' asked Athos who was looking at him with concern.

'My gun is gone,' he said looking down at his weapons belt, 'I know I was wearing it when I went to sleep, I wanted to be ready in case Jourdan caused us any problems…I think he might have grabbed it when he pushed us over…'

Athos looked over towards the cave mouth and said quietly, 'they think they are running after an unarmed man.'

MMMM

Aramis watched as Porthos disappeared into the cave. He was not too far behind, splashing through water as he reached the cave entrance. He slowed down to a walk and as quietly as he could he followed Porthos into the cave.

The water was over his ankles as he was plunged into the darkness of the cave, but he soon found that it was not as dark as he thought it would be. There was daylight ahead. The cave either had another entrance or was open to the sky.

Two gunshots being fired in quick succession had Aramis running again, the shin deep water slowing him down. The sound had been amplified in the confines of the rocky cave and Aramis could not tell how far ahead they had come from.

Aramis was sure Porthos only had one gun with him, which implied the Jourdan had somehow armed himself, or there was someone else in the cave. Various scenarios flashed through his mind as he advanced.

The cave bent slightly to the left and Aramis cautiously rounded the bend. Jourdan was on the ground holding his side, he had been shot. Porthos was leaning against the cave wall, favouring one leg, he had also been shot.

As Aramis approached his friend Porthos said, 'check him…I'll be fine for a few minutes.'

Understanding that Porthos was right, their prisoner, unfortunately, took precedence, he approached the fallen man.

Jourdan was panting and clutching his side, his eyes were screwed shut. Aramis cautiously crouched down beside the spy and started undoing his doublet. Jourdan's eyes opened and he looked at Aramis with scorn.

'Aren't you going to finish me off?'

'We need you alive, so no, although I would like to,' replied Aramis coldly.

Jourdan was clearly in a lot of pain as he did not try to fight Aramis as he pulled up the injured spies shirt. The wound was not as serious as Aramis had first thought, but he decided not to tell his prisoner that. The ball had scored a deep furrow across his left side, it was bleeding and would need attention but he was unlikely to die. Aramis tore off a couple of strips of the bloody shirt. One he wadded up and placed over the wound.

'Hold this,' he said, grabbing Jourdan's hand and placing it over the improvised dressing.

The other strip of shirt was employed as a makeshift bandage, wrapped around the man's stomache and tied firmly.

Jourdan was looking behind Aramis towards the entrance to the cave.

'We can't get back out now…' he smirked, 'the tide is too far in…guess you are as much a prisoner as me now.'

Aramis looked back and saw that the tidal water had advanced to the point that Porthos, who was a few yards behind them, was hobbling forward to keep away from it.

'We can't chance going back out, the tide comes in fast here, and there are some fast currents,' said Porthos as he moved further into the cave.

Aramis looked about, 'there's a ledge there, we'll have to wait it out,' he said reluctantly.

Jourdan was struggling to get to his feet, Aramis helped him, although he took no pleasure from doing so. Once he had assisted the spy over to the ledge he helped him to clamber up and turn to sit leaning against the rock with his feet dangling over the edge.

Jourdan looked quite smug as he watched Aramis help Porthos up onto the ledge. The water was already up to their knees and rising fast. Aramis scrambled up and sat between the two injured men.

Porthos was trying to reload his gun, but his hands were shaking too much. Aramis took the weapon from him and reloaded it before handing it back. They both felt slightly more at ease with a loaded gun available should Jourdan try anything.

The tide continued to advance.

MMMM


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

D'Artagnan was pacing up and down along the cliff edge. He hated having to wait. They had thought about how they might get to the cave sooner than the tide would allow. The nearest coastal settlement was too far away, there really was no other option than to wait.

He stopped suddenly, feeling his weapon belt. Athos looked at him quizzically.

'The key,' said d'Artagnan with a shocked expression, 'it must have fallen off my belt, when I was checking on him…there was a bit of gap under the door of the cupboard…he must have been able to reach it…it's my fault he escaped.'

Athos, who had sat himself down on a rock tried to get the young man to see reason, 'I think that is a bit far-fetched, d'Artagnan.'

D'Artagnan hated it when Athos spoke to him like he was child, but the more he thought about it the more he realised Athos was right.

'I suppose so…but the key is still gone.'

D'Artagnan thought back to the incident that had left his uniform and weapon belt tattered and his doublet with multiple tears in it. They had been pursuing Jourdan for a couple of weeks and had come very close to catching him. D'Artagnan had been closest, the others out of sight in the thick woods. Jourdan had unexpectedly stopped and turned to face him, his sword drawn. D'Artagnan had been quick to engage the man in a fight without realising Jourdan had stopped right on the edge of a hidden ravine. As d'Artagnan had moved forward to lunge at the spy he had simply stepped to the side and given d'Artagnan a shove. The fall had left him winded with several nasty bruises and quite a few rips to his doublet. When the others had caught up they had been sympathetic but as frustrated as he was that they had come so close to catching their man only for him to escape.

'Even if he had, somehow managed to get hold of the key, this is not your fault entirely. I should have woken you all up before investigating the noise I heard, I was in no shape to deal with the situation. You only awoke by chance. I am the one who is at fault here.'

D'Artagnan smiled, and sat next to Athos watching the water continue to rise along the rocky coast line, 'thanks,' he said.

'Waiting is not an easy thing to do, when one is worried.'

MMMM

It was an awkward position yet Aramis had been able to sustain it, sitting at a twisted angle whilst he checked the gunshot wound on Porthos' leg. As the tide had advanced it had begun to reach up the side of the cave, the three of them had been forced to move up to another ledge higher up.

Aramis had steadied Jourdan who was clutching his side firmly and looked on the verge of passing out. Porthos would not mind in the slightest if the smug spy passed out, or died. When his friend had turned back to him and helped to haul him up Aramis had spoken quietly, telling him that Jourdan's injury was not as serious as he was pretending. Porthos could not contain a snort of laughter. As long as the spy believed he was badly injured he would likely be more compliant, thinking that exertion would make the injury worse. At least that is what they hoped.

Now Aramis was looking at Porthos' leg. Aramis had ripped the fabric around the wound to get a better look.

'The ball has gone through,' he said as he gently touched the exit wound causing Porthos to wince, 'it's not bleeding too much, but we do need to clean and stitch it.'

'And how do you propose to do that?' asked Porthos, unable to hide the sarcasm in this voice, 'we're stuck 'ere for a few hours yet.'

Porthos regretted snapping at his friend, but Aramis just looked at him sympathetically. They both knew the situation was serious. They were trapped with a dangerous man and one of them was injured. It was also cold in their unexpected prison. The cave walls were dank and although there was daylight from the opening above them, it was not adding any warmth. Aramis was already shivering a bit, at least he and Jourdan had their jackets on.

'Can't you do something else for me?' Jourdan asked, he looked pale but was still focused.

'No, there is nothing I can do for you,' said Aramis turning back to the spy who was sat slightly slumped on the marksman's left. Porthos was sure if the man knew he was not too badly injured he would not be reacting as if he were about to die.

'Just think yourself lucky we need you alive…I'd cheerfully shove you off into the water,' said Porthos scornfully.

He noticed Jourdan's expression harden.

MMMM

The tide was almost at its highest point. They had anxiously watched the cave mouth. The water had not quite reached the roof of the entrance. Athos had wondered if the cave would fill with water, their friends would stand no chance if that happened. But they knew the caves were rocky and he hoped there would be somewhere they could reach to escape the rising tide.

D'Artagnan was still quiet, he had paced up and down a bit more then settled next to Athos again. Athos was not averse to some quiet waiting, although preferably in different circumstances, but the young man was itching to get down to the beach and check on their friends.

'Do you think they managed to disarm Jourdan?'

'There is no point speculating, we just have to wait.'

'I know,' said d'Artagnan with a frustrated sigh.

It was clear he was blaming himself for losing his weapon to the spy, but Athos knew it could have happened to any of them. But, like d'Artagnan, he wondered if Porthos and Aramis had managed to disarm their enemy.

MMMM

The tide had reached the first ledge and was working its way further up the cave. The three of them had been watching the water in trepidation. There was nowhere else to go. If the water breached the shelf of rock they were sat on they would be in far more danger.

The water was crashing about in the cave, they had watched a piece of drift wood being pulled and pushed about by the waves as they rushed in and receded.

Porthos was trying to shift himself so that he could bring his legs onto the ledge before the water reached his dangling feet. Aramis twisted around to help him.

As Aramis managed to ease Porthos' injured leg up Porthos looked behind the marksman. Jourdan was moving towards his unaware friend.

He was about to warn the spy to sit back when Jourdan raised his hand. He was holding a small dagger. Aramis must have sensed the movement behind him, he turned just as Jourdan brought the dagger down. Porthos watched as the blade sliced across Aramis' left shoulder causing a short cry of pain from the marksman.

Aramis twisted back around and grabbed Jourdan's hand, he tried to force the spy to drop the dagger, but Jourdan was determined to cause Aramis further injury. Porthos tried to shift forward but was prevented by a wave of pain when he moved his injured leg. He gasped and shut his eyes for a few seconds.

He opened them again in time to see the grappling men lose their balance and topple into the water, disappearing below the churning waves.

MMMM

D'Artagnan was stood intently watching the cliffs below. After a few minutes, he looked around to Athos.

'I think it's turning. The water has definitely gone down a bit.'

Athos nodded but remained seated.

'How is your arm?'

In the excitement, he realised he had neglected to ask Athos how he was feeling. The swordsman looked a little pale, but not as bad as he had been the previous night.

'It hurts, and I won't be fighting any duels for a while but it is not too bad,' replied Athos who seemed very calm in the circumstances.

D'Artagnan turned back to the sea. He noticed something by the cave entrance, it took a few seconds for him to work out what it was.

'I think there's a body, floating,' he said.

MMMM


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Jourdan had sliced his shoulder, his initial thought was to wonder where the blade had come from. He had twisted back to face the spy and grabbed the hand with the small dagger. Jourdan was strong and resisted. He had pulled his arm back causing Aramis to be pulled forward and lose his balance. He realised Jourdan wanted to push him off the ledge. Aramis knew he would not be able to prevent himself from going in the water. If he was going in, so was Jourdan. Aramis grabbed the man's other arm as he fell.

The water was only a couple of feet away but it felt like he was falling for ever before they splashed into the cold water. The shock almost had Aramis gasp, but they were under the water by this time. He had to preserve what little air he had in his lungs.

Jourdan was twisting and trying to get his hand out of Aramis' grasp. But despite the circumstances Aramis did not want to let go of the hand that had the dagger. Jourdan was pushing at Aramis with his free hand, trying to gouge at his eyes. Aramis managed to grab the man's left arm by the wrist. They were locked together, Aramis knew it was a battle of wills. Whichever of them could hold out the longest would win. They were both injured, although Jourdan believed his injury was far more serious. Jourdan probably thought he had nothing to lose.

What Aramis could not calculate was what the waves were going to do. As they struggled under the water they were being buffeted about. He could feel them being pulled away from the ledge and then pushed back in. Jourdan must have noticed this was happening before Aramis did. As they were being pushed back into the cave he managed to twist them around enough to cause Aramis to be forced into the rocky cave wall. He smacked into the rocks hard, his left arm and hip taking the full force of the impact. As they were pulled away again Aramis knew he had nothing more than cuts and bruising, but none the less it hurt. A lot. He had been scraped along the rocks for a few seconds before the tidal water pulled them away again. His shirt offering no protection from the jagged surface.

Aramis knew he had to fight back, he could not take another hit like that, he was growing weaker by the second his need to take a breath becoming critical. At the back of his mind he was aware that the King wanted Jourdan captured alive. But Aramis was not sure he could manage that. As they were pushed back into the cave wall again, with his remaining strength Aramis forced Jourdan round so that he would smash into the rocks. The impact was hard and caused Aramis to let go of the spy.

The water pulled him away again, but he managed to reach the surface and take a breath. He was disorientated and could not work out where he should go. But Porthos was shouting at him from behind. As he began to feel the push of the next wave he used it to help him reach his friend.

Porthos was leaning over the ledge as far as he could without toppling into the water. Aramis managed to grab the outstretched arm. Porthos pulled him in and dragged him back onto the ledge. He was breathing hard and could do nothing to help himself as Porthos twisted him onto his side and pulled his legs out of the water.

MMMM

Whilst it had seemed like minutes it had only been seconds, but they were long seconds to wait. Porthos had shouted, but he knew Aramis would not be able to hear him. The churning water meant that he could not see what was happening between Aramis and Jourdan.

He had contemplated diving into the water to help, but knew that was foolhardy. He would not be able to swim with his injured leg and it made more sense for him to stay where he was to help Aramis when he resurfaced. All Porthos could do for those few seconds was prey it would be Aramis who surfaced triumphant. He did not care about Jourdan anymore.

Aramis broke the surface a few yards away. Porthos called to him as the man seemed unsure where he needed to go. As the next wave pushed Aramis towards him Porthos leaned out and grabbed his friend. He was breathing hard and did not appear to have the energy to help haul himself out. Porthos' leg complained as he moved about but it could not be helped, Aramis was in greater need.

He managed to get Aramis fully out of the water and on his side. Porthos had been forced to turn around and let his legs dangle over the edge of the ledge, but the tide was definitely on the turn, only his feet were in the water.

He was not sure how aware of anything Aramis was now that he had him stretched out next to him on the ledge. He was still breathing fast, taking gasping breathes and his eyes were closed. Now that he was out of the water his shirt was becoming stained with blood over his left shoulder and he was shivering. Porthos undid his doublet and shrugged out of it. He lay the jacket over his friend. There was not much else he could do. He could not fully check the man's injuries and there was nowhere more comfortable they could move to.

Porthos looked up and watched as Jourdan's body, a bloody wound on the back of his head, was tossed about the cave and eventually disappeared out of sight. It was being dragged out to sea.

MMMM

They were both watching as the body floated out to sea. D'Artagnan shaded his eyes form the sun with his hand. Athos peered intently by his side. When d'Artagnan had stated that he could see a body, Athos had been filled with dread.

But they were fairly sure it was Jourdan who was floating away. They knew it was not Aramis who had rushed off without his doublet, the body was wearing a jacket, and Jourdan did not have the broad-shouldered build of Porthos.

They could not be one hundred percent sure that their friends were still in the cave but they were hopeful. However, they could not help worrying about what kind of state they were in.

They waited for another hour watching as the water receded.

'Shall we try and get over there now?' asked d'Artagnan.

Athos did not say anything, he simply nodded and started to pick his way down the cliff face. D'Artanan stayed close by him, Athos realised the young man wanted to be ready to grab him if he lost his grip as he was being forced to use his injured arm.

They reached the rocky beach and made their way across. Athos glanced out to sea, they could not see Jourdan's body any more. The ship, which they believed was there to pick Jourdan up was still too far away to see what was happening.

The water at the cave mouth was still knee deep, but they did not want to wait any longer. They entered the cave.

MMMM

Porthos had managed to pull Aramis up so that he was leaning against his chest. The marksman had tried to pull away but Porthos had held him firmly telling him it was for his own good. Aramis had acquiesced and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Porthos hoped that by huddling together Aramis might not feel as cold. The marksman had continued to shiver and had not spoken much. His breathing had returned to normal and he did not seem to be in too much pain.

They both looked up as they heard splashing from the entrance of the cave. Porthos grabbed the gun and levelled it in the direction the noises were coming from, although he was sure it would be Athos and d'Artagnan it would not hurt to be careful.

They both sighed with relief as first d'Artagnan and then Athos rounded the bend in the cave. Porthos put the gun down saying, 'what kept you?'

D'Artagnan laughed as he approached them, his expression turning to one of concern as he saw the state they were both in. Aramis was trying to sit up, Porthos helped him.

'Porthos' been shot in the leg…where did Jourdan get a gun from?'

Porthos noted the guilty look on d'Artagnan face as he replied, 'he grabbed it from me when he knocked us down.'

'What happened to you?' asked Athos eyeing Aramis with concern. Porthos knew the marksman looked pale and as he had sat up Porthos' doublet had shifted to reveal the blood-stained shirt that Aramis was wearing.

Porthos answered before Aramis could speak again, 'Jourdan tried to stab him in the back. They both ended up in the water…Aramis won.'

Aramis managed a tired smile and nodded, 'I'm sorry, it was him or me and I rather selfishly chose myself.'

'No dedication,' said Porthos as he continued to try and make light of their predicament.

MMMM

Authors note: Sorry no cliff hanger on the end of this chapter. Final 'putting them back together again' chapter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I still don't know nothing about medical things.

Chapter Six

D'Artagnan stepped up onto the lower ledge and helped Aramis to stand, he kept hold of the marksman's arm as Athos helped him down to the cave floor. He watched as Athos used his good arm to slide around Aramis' waist as he pulled the marksman's right arm around his shoulder.

Porthos said quietly to d'Artagnan, 'the blind leading the blind?'

D'Artagnan chuckled as he turned his attention back to Porthos who was easing himself off the ledge. The big musketeer was not putting any weight on his injured leg.

He struggled to stifle a cry of pain that had both Athos and Aramis turn back to look.

'D'Artagnan can look after me,' said Porthos sternly.

Athos nodded and forced Aramis to continue walking out of the cave.

D'Artagnan helped Porthos up and slowly they began to make their way out of the cave. Porthos was forced to put some weight on his injured leg as they progressed and once or twice they both lost their footing. But d'Artagnan managed to prevent them from falling completely on each occasion.

As they emerged from the cave Porthos squinted as the setting sun shone directly at them. D'Artagnan allowed him a few seconds to catch his breath. The exertion was proving tiring for the injured man.

Athos was slowly guiding Aramis back across the beach. They were not much further ahead as Aramis was showing clear signs of fatigue and Athos was struggling a little with his own tiredness.

'Do you think it would be better if I helped them first and came back for you?'

Porthos smiled, 'I was thinking the same thing. I can't see how Athos is going to get Aramis back up the cliff without some assistance…maybe you could find me something to use as a walking stick…might make it easier.'

D'Artagnan helped Porthos over to a boulder and lowered him down to sit on it. He waited for Porthos to nod that he was going to be fine before he hurried over to Athos and Aramis who had just reached the bottom of the cliff.

'You go up,' he said to Athos as he took his position holding Aramis upright. He realised that Aramis was struggling to stay conscious now.

Athos slowly made his way up the cliff pausing to help haul up the suffering marksman where necessary. Between them they got Aramis to the top. Athos looked a little better after being relieved of his burden for a few minutes.

'OK, I should be able to get us back to the house from here,' said Athos as he resumed his position by Aramis' side, 'go and get Porthos.'

D'Artagnan nodded and began to make his way back to the beach for the second time. He had spotted a piece of drift wood that would work as a makeshift crutch for his injured friend.

MMMM

D'Artagnan and Porthos had made good time once they had reached the top of the cliff, using the stick to help him Porthos was moving with much more ease. They caught up with Athos and Aramis as they reached the house. Aramis was limping slightly. Aramis said his hip was hurting from where he had hit the side of the cave wall when he was fighting with Jourdan.

Athos helped Aramis up the three steps at the front of the building and pushed the door open with his foot.

'Do you think you could manage to get upstairs?' he asked, 'it will be easier to heat the room we used last night again.'

'We've come this far, I think we can managed a flight of stairs,' replied Porthos with determination as he hopped over to the grand staircase and proceeded to make his way up one step at a time.

Athos felt d'Artagnan gently pulling him away from Aramis, 'I'll help him up the stairs.'

Athos was grateful, he had not been looking forward to manoeuvring his friend up the stairs. He moved across and walked up beside Porthos who appeared to be enjoying a brief spell of energy, he stayed close by but was not needed. They made it to the bedroom Athos helped Porthos to sit on the side of the bed.

He turned to help d'Artagnan with Aramis who they manoeuvred around to the other side.

'We need to get out of the wet clothes first,' Aramis said as they sat him down.

Athos stood back and said, 'we are capable of dealing with you both, it is not the first time you have been injured and we have looked after you.'

Aramis looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled, 'sorry.'

D'Artagnan, went back to Porthos and helped him get his boots and wet clothes off as Athos did the same with Aramis. Athos was shocked to see just how bad the bruising was to Aramis' arm and hip, it was no wonder the marksman was pale. The cut across his shoulder was still bleeding, but not too badly.

'I do not think that needs stitches,' said Athos as he straightened up, Aramis sighed with relief. Athos could understand, 'I'll clean and dress it then you can sleep.'

Aramis was still shivering but appeared more focused than he had earlier. He sat patiently as Athos used strips of cloth to clean away the blood and dirt then bandaged the wound firmly. Athos made short work of cleaning the rest of Aramis' assorted cuts and scrapes. He helped the marksman to lie down. Aramis was asleep in minutes. Athos covered him in two of their cloaks.

Porthos was not being quite such a cooperative patient. Athos had glanced over to d'Artagnan several times and even offered to do the stitching himself at one point, but d'Artagnan had persevered. Porthos was doing his best to remain still but was struggling not to push d'Artagnan away. Athos moved around the bed and perched next to Porthos. He grabbed the big musketeers' shoulders and held him steady, hiding a wince as the effort pulled on his own injury.

'This seems oddly familiar,' said Porthos through clenched teeth as another stitch went in.

Athos chuckled, 'yes, although it is not a favour I wanted to return.'

'Aramis?'

'He's badly bruised, but nothing is broken, he just needs sleep and food when he wakes up.'

D'Artagnan looked up after cutting the thread from the last stich, 'I'll get the fire going again.'

Athos took another strip of cloth and wrapped the wound on Porthos' leg. The big musketeer was clearly in pain but seemed to be fairly focused and was showing no signs of passing out, Athos guessed he would sleep when the energy he was enjoying wore off.

'You've pulled your stitches,' said Porthos who was looking at Athos with concern.

D'Artagnan walked over from the hearth and was about to pick up the medical bag to deal with Athos when Porthos said, 'you carry on with the fire, I can put his stitches back in.'

D'Artagnan looked at Athos who nodded, 'we need the warmth and hot food.'

'It's all been a bit of a disaster,' said Porthos as he helped Athos to take off his doublet and prepared to stitch the wound again, 'this mission. Three of us are injured and we have no spy to take back to Paris with us.'

Athos agreed, they had gone to a lot of trouble chasing Jourdan and they had nothing to show for it.

MMMM

The smell of hot broth had Aramis opening his eyes, he groaned and turned on his back. He regretted the move instantly. As his injured shoulder touched the bed he gasped.

'Careful,' said Porthos who was lying next to him on the bed, 'do you want to sit up?'

After a couple of breaths Aramis managed to reply, 'please…how long was I asleep for?'

'Not long,' replied Porthos as he helped Aramis to sit.

The fire was now burning and the room was warm. He realised he was no longer shivering. He could barely remember the journey back from the cave, only that he had felt tired and cold and disorientated. He was covered in a couple of cloaks, he saw his clothes and various other garments hanging on chairs in front of the fire. All their boots were lined up as well. The room was reminiscent of a laundry he thought.

Athos walked across and perched on the edge of the bed, he held out a cup, Aramis took it. The smell of the broth was glorious, he knew it was a simple meal, but he was glad of it. He still felt weak but knew that he would be OK.

'Where did Jourdan get the dagger from?' asked D'Artagnan.

A sigh from the man next to him had Aramis looking across, Porthos looked guilty, 'I think that might have been my fault. I must have missed it when I took his weapons off him when we caught him. He probably had it slipped into 'is boot.'

Porthos looked at Aramis who said, 'it's OK.'

D'Artagnan had been stood lost in thought for a few seconds, 'so I should have taken better care of the key, Athos should have woken us before investigating the noises when Jourdan escaped from the cupboard and Porthos should have searched him more thoroughly before locking him up.'

'And Aramis should not have rushed after Jourdan without a weapon,' finished Athos.

Aramis looked a little hurt by the remark but did nod his head in reluctant agreement.

'The key?' asked Porthos.

'He thinks he dropped it and Jourdan managed to get hold of it.'

'The key is on the mantelpiece,' said Porthos pointing at the shelf above the fire, 'I found it in the corridor during the night, popped it up there for safe keeping.'

'So, it wasn't my fault that he escaped?'

'No, it was mine, for not taking all his weapons off 'im. He must have used the dagger to cut his bindings and pick the lock.'

'…and attack me.'

'Yes…sorry.'

'The King will be annoyed that we failed,' said Aramis as he put a reassuring hand on Porthos' leg.

'Probably lock us up,' said Porthos, 'me for not searching him, Athos for not waking us up, and you for going off without a weapon.'

D'Artagnan grinned, 'I'll come and visit you all in the chatelet.'

'Careful, or we'll make something up to get you blamed as well, maybe tell the King that you gave him your gun rather than him taking it from you,' retorted Porthos with a grin, 'we have a long journey back to Paris…we'll think if something, if we are going down, you are coming with us.'

The End


End file.
